Snicker and Twix:: The Senior Year
by Half Kracker
Summary: New and Improved! Sora, and the gang are trying to have some fun before graduation. Will it ever be possible to get through the dreadfulness of school? How far will everyones relationships go? Read and review to find out! Taiora
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Re-Written on: October 12, 2005

****

A/N: This story has changed some since the last time you have probably read it. Please be warned that some materials in this is nothing similar to the digi-destines lives they used to have. Yes, this is a semi-AU fic.

Well I do hope you enjoy and please do not forget to **review** after you finish reading. As alwaysconstructive criticism is welcomed beyond all.

****

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, darn.

****

Snickers and Twix: The Senior Year

Chapter 1 "What do you think your doing!"

It's a different walk of life when you're a senior. The shoes you fulfill are higher, and your status structure is more accommodating than ever. What if you can't fill in those shoes with your feet? Are you considered an outcast of some sort? Just what if, what if it happens… to me? **Sora Takenouchi**

The fall breeze swooshed softly while pushing up against bushes and trees, pressing a large amount of air amongst them and swaying the loose leafs onto the ground. The wind would whistle softly if you just listen to it for a moment. It would call sweet melody's that sooths ones soul. The smell of sweet aroma of the Sakura blossoms would fill the air while it's pink and white petals would fall slowly to the ground like a helicopter.

Seventeen year old Sora Takenouchi quickly ran out of the house in which she was living in. Her life was some what complicated with her mother. She would always find herself arguing and stressed about things about the flower shop. It was just a flower shop to her, but to her mother it was the most pride and joy.

Struggling with her coat and a piece of toast shoved in her mouth and holding on her book bag Sora looked down at the silver watch that dangled from her arm… **_7:45am_** _Damn it_ her mind protested, _I'm late for school._ She finally got her coat on and flung her book bag around her shoulders and took the piece of toast out of her mouth and ran quickly.-

-Breathing heavily while running, and flinging the last piece of her toast in her mouth, her brown eyes glared around at the people that stared at her with wonderment.

Not caring, she quickly turned a corner and hit into something or someone head on…

"Ow," She moaned grabbing a hold of her forehead giving it a rub, while feeling the throbbing pain in which it created.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you, I didn't think that… _SORA!"_ The voice was familiar to her and she quit rubbing.

Looking up stood a blonde hair boy with blue eyes. His cloths was clean cut for him. He wore a Navy blue shirt, that button up with a schools logo on it and khaki pants. Sora felt her face crimson before her…

"Oh, hi Matt." She mutter to herself. Slowly getting up and whipping the back of her skirt off and turning partly around to make sure there was no marks on her backend.

"Surprise seeing you late like this." He said with a grin picking her green book bag up and handing it to her as she checked every inch of her.

"Yeah well same to you too Matt." She muttered grabbing her backpack away from out of Matt's grasp and slung it to the side of her.

"Yeah well whatever." he said with a shrug shoving his hands deeply down in his pockets.

"Lets just get to class. I really don't feel like listening to Mrs. Takehashi yell because I'm late for the first day of class."

"Oh you have her too?"

"Yeah, so that means…" Sora stopped and looked at her past boyfriend, " We've got first class together?"

"Looks that way." His eyes looked up towards the sky and soaked in the fresh air that swarmed the two of them. "Ever wonder why the sky is so blue?"

Sora's eyes gazed over at him, blinking hesitantly not knowing what to say, but only heard a snicker escape out of his mouth, "Stupid question to be asking. Hey listen Sora, you go on ahead of me… I'll meet you in class."

Not letting it sink in she quickly shot over at him and said, "What do you plan on doing?"

He gave a shrug, "Who knows, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be walking together; and obviously your very uncomfortable with the situation that your in right now because you bumped into me. So why don't you go on ahead and I'll just be a few more minutes later than yourself alright?"

Sora shrugged, "Whatever Matt, but I don't see why anyone would be suspicious about us. We're nothing like we used to be. I mean I guess we're still friends and all but…"

"But what?" Matt shot a look over at her, the hurt-ness in his eyes explained everything. He still had feelings for Sora, and the past was something he wishes he could forget. To this very day the blonde hair blue eyed boy felt the need to tell her how he really felt. He was confused more than anything when he was younger about there relationship now… well now he knows what he wants.

"But nothing, forget it. I'm going to class with or without you." She said stammering off mumbling under her breath about him.

He sighed, _Whatever_. He thought and shrugged off and walked slowly with his hair flopping in front of his face getting into his eyes.

Entering the small classroom with about twenty students at the most she crept slowly past her teacher that had her back to her and was writing something on the chalkboard…She clutched a hold of two books tightly against her breasts and cringed softly as she made her way towards her desk.

"Miss. Takenouchi what do you think your doing?" She asked still with her back towards Sora.

**__**

Damn it… she murmured to herself and turned around with a semi-grin on her face, "I um, I was going to my seat mamma'." Sora stuttered for words.

"Hmm" The teacher hummed and sat down at her desk, "For being late on the first day of class you have to hold this here bucket of water over your head for a hour and without dumping it young lady."

A slight groan escaped Sora's mouth. She's never had to hold a bucket of water over her head since Kindergarten when she got in trouble for kicking Tai in the shin.

"And also Miss. Takenouchi you can tell Mr. Ishida he'll be joining you, since I expect he was also in all this dispute. " The teacher said taking a seat at her desk and began to flip through papers. She looked up over her glasses to get a glimpse of Sora and said, "What are you waiting for? The longer you stand there the longer your going to be late for your next class so go!"

Putting her books down on her desk and feeling the humiliation risen to her cheeks, she grabbed two buckets filled with water and took the outside and stood with one on her head holding it and the other waiting at her side.

__

Great out of all things I'm the one who has to sit here and hold this bucket! Out of all days they make you do this, you'd think they would at least cut you some slack for accidentally sleeping in. And why does everyone suspect that Matt was in this with me! Are we that known around this school? We never done anything wrong! We might of skipped a class or two here and there but that was a long time ago. Why, why does it always have to happen to me! Sora had though feeling an ache grow in her arms and shoulders and down towards her legs from standing, _This day can't get any worse than this can it? _She asked herself and gave a small pout.

"Sora?" A voice from the side of her asked. She straightened up and sniffled.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Tai? I'm holding a bucket full of heavy water." Sora immediately announced to her most former and loyal friend.

"Why? What did you do to be doing that?" He asked standing in front of her. He still had that same look. His hair bigger than his body and as brown as anything can be, and his eyes soft to the texture, and his complexion never changed. Handsome he happen to be. But she couldn't admit it to herself. At least… not at the moment.

"I'm late and I have to hold this." Sora said with a sigh feeling tired and aggravated all in one.

"Is it killing you?" Tai asked with a grin on his face and began to slowly rock back and forth on his heels with his hands crossed in his back examining her. Wanting to take his index finger and tip it. But truly, what fun would that be?

"Grrr," Sora gritted her teeth, "TAI KAMIYA!" She yelled as the bucket of water came tumbling over, dumping the whole thing all over Sora's head.

A large laughter escaped Tai's throat. Standing there soaked and wet she felt a knot grow in her throat, making her want to cry in humiliation but wasn't going to be deceived by the boy standing there laughing at her.

She looked at the other bucket of water next to her feet, as small droplets of water slipped in it from off of her now-soaked-body. Smiling she slowly bent down and threw the water on him.

Standing there astound Tai looked at himself, "What was that for Sora!"

"That's what you get for laughing at me you, you, you, most ungraceful, manipulate, selfish, Jerk for a guy!" Sora said screaming at him clutching fists at the side of her.

Tai blinked, "I'm sorry Sora." he said softly looking down, "I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. I mean you'd laugh if it would have to happen to me wouldn't you?"

Stopping her fussing, she blinked hesitantly at him, "Go away Tai! I don't ever want to see your face again! You've always been trouble since we've meet! So what makes you think I'll forgive you now! You was never considered my friend! I don't need a friend like you Tai! Your worthless!"

Blinking his brown eyes he looked down, "Is that how you really feel about me? I'm worthless to you? I have no feelings what so ever? Is that what you think? Do you think that it's all about you and how everyone should be treating you? If you don't want to see me again, that's all you had to say. I'll leave you alone Sora. But remember this though, it might be the first day of school and all, but don't think I'm not here for you in any way. You'll always have me to listen to you. Even if you want to get your frustration out on someone. But it's up to you. I can't make choices for you. I just want to help you that's all."

His speech left Sora nonetheless speechless for words. Walking away from her he went to the men's restroom.

Taking in a deep breath Sora heard, "What happened here?"

A small slight groan escaped out of her mouth once more but for only her to hear, _great another one! Why am I being so mean lately? It's not like I'm meaning too. I should really try being a lot like myself more so than not being myself._

Looking over at Matt who had his hands shoved in his pocket looking at the water puddle that covered the floor his eyes finally made there way towards Sora for an explanation.

A groan filled her mouth, "Don't ask."

With a shrug he slowly walked passed her and the bell had finally ranged to go to their second class…

As the day went on the day got better. She seen a few girls that played tennis with her and her friend Mimi who walked around in the hall ways astonished with all the rooms. "Wow Sora, have you ever seen so many rooms in your entire life?" Mimi, Sora's friend had announced.

With a small grin Sora said, "Well, if you walk down here all the time you get used to it. I don't pay much attention to it really to be honest with you."

"Do you know how wonderful it would be in here if everything was in a different color like pink or something?"

Mimi protested, clutching a hold of her class schedule harshly in her hand. Mimi had a thing with pink. Her favorite color was pink, ever since she was a little girl pink was something that never grew old to her. Her room was almost all pink besides maybe a few white flowers on the wall of her bedroom but her mother had to beg her to do something different with her room instead of everything being… **_pink._**

A small giggle escaped out of Sora's mouth, "Mimi, I don't think many people would want pink like you would."

"Well I kind of figured that." Mimi began, " Hey have you seen Tai lately?" Mimi asked in suspense as the came up to their lockers and began to do the combination.

Sora released a small sigh.

Mimi looked over at her friend, "Oh no, don't tell me you two aren't talking…_again."_

Sora stopped and looked over at her.

"I won't tell you then." Sora said with a shrug.

"Well isn't someone in the most attributed mood you could ask for." Mimi said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry Mimi. Its just that this morning wasn't a good morning and well Tai kind of got on my nerves and I kind of… sort of…"

"You blew didn't you?" Mimi said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah." Sora said dropping her books into her locker and shutting it.

"Sora you really need to watch your temper sometimes you know? I mean you can't blame Tai or Matt for everything. This is your last year in high school and well, you should enjoy it!" Mimi said with a much more chipper voice and began to sway back and forth on her heels with her hands in the back of her and a face that says something was up.

"What do you have in mind Mimi?"

"What makes you determine that I Mimi has something in mind?" Mimi said as the began to walk, "Plus it's nothing _big._" Mimi said.

Mimi could never hold in whatever she was thinking. It was her nature. A -loud-mouth girl. Not doubt about it. But it wasn't her fault though. It's what actually makes her, well her, right?

"What is it and I'll tell you if it's _Big."_ Sora said with a small little smirk at her friend comment. Mimi was always having something up her sleeve. She always wondered where Mimi got her mischief from. But it was unknown.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can go to…"

**__**

To Be continued

Author note: Okay I hope that this one is a lot better than the first one I did! Please tell me it's a lot better than the first one if any of you read the first one that is. ((Sweat droplets)) Well if not tell me what your comment is on this story. I hope that you all haven't forgotten about me and everything. Well anyway, please review. I'll greatly appreciate all comments and criticism from anyone. Anything that will help improve my writing. Well hoped that you enjoyed. Thanks!

Kracker


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did… well what in the name of god am I doing here!

****

Authors note: Well, you've all been waiting for it, the next chapter of Snickers and Twix! It's a wonderment how I so happen to be able to still write this. (Grins from satisfaction for self) Well, I'm back and must I say, I'm going to rock your Taiora's Mind! Well as always **Read and review** and lets beginning the Taiora! That I have not finished!

****

Snickers and Twix: The Senior Year

Chapter 2 "Forgive me not?"

Leaning back on the couch, a groggy groan escaped Sora's lips. Never has she felt so terrible in her entire life. First being late for class on the first day of school. Honestly, how could someone be late on the first day of school? Then, having to hold a bucket on her head for the whole class period and water spilling all over herself, which was much of an embarrassment than it was anything else. Especially when you're a senior. Then, third of all and worse of all… yelling at Taichi.

How mean could a girl possible get? Yelling at her best friend in a very rude and childish way. It wasn't junior high anymore, and Tai surely took more of the adult approach of things than herself. Which even made her feel worse. She's suppose to be the mature one, she's the one that's suppose to stay cool and collective. But not this time. This time, she got to be the childish one. The one that had to stomp around. Over what? Because Tai laughed at her? What excuse is that?

She shook her head trying to release all the stress that has happened to her in one day and leaned her head back on the back of the couch. She had some studying to do, but that can wait. It wasn't that important after all, just a refreshment course from last year. So it'll be simple, right?

Running her long slender finger tips through her auburn hair a knock from the door filled the empty living room.

Sighing she gotten to her feet and strolled over nonchalant.

Opening the door she gave a wiry smile, "Oh, hi Mimi." She softly said, allowing her friend to enter to clean leaving room.

Mimi looked around, clutching her white backpack and then walked in, "So think you can come?" Mimi asked, eyes lighted up.

A strange girl no doubt about it. But Mimi had something in her that everyone liked. Not matter how annoying she could actually get, she was friendly and always there for someone. Which made Mimi, no doubt, Mimi. And people liked that about her. She's not afraid to show the true form of herself, whether it's her hair color or make up or even to the way she dresses. She set a new style everyday. Sora idolized her for doing that. It's not something Sora could actually do matter-of-fact.

Sora sighed and walked back to the couch she so happened to be sitting at and sighed, "I don't know Mimi. I haven't asked mom yet and you know how she gets about the flower shop-"

"Come on Sora. It's just this one time. It's just You, me, Matt, and Tai."

Tai. She sighed at the thought of his name. No, not because she's in love with him; because of the way she treated him earlier today. He probably hated her, or even better, never wanted to see her face on this plant again. But that wasn't like Tai though. He was more than willing to work things out. Though, deep down, she still felt a bit mad at him, and which in all cases, is completely wrong of her to feel that way.

"I don't know." Sora scrunched up her nose, while her crimson eyes glanced towards her friends direction. "I think I might feel kinda' awkward around Tai."

Mimi laid her backpack down and sighed, "Sora, it was a stupid thing you did and your completely regretting it obviously. Why don't you just make mends and become the goofy two love-birds you two happen to be?"

Make mends? Be the two goofy love-birds they so happen to be? What's that all suppose to mean?

Sora laughed, "Make mends huh? I don't think that's so easily and Mimi, Tai and myself are only friends. I couldn't think of him more than that. Plus, I've dated on digi-destined, I can't date another one!"

Mimi arched an eyebrow in returned gesture, "Are you sure about that? Considering it's not written in the digi-destined book of _not allowing to date your best friend or a former digi-destined._ Plus, we're retired now. So you can do whatever you'd like."

Though the idea sounds good at the time, but how could she ever possibly see Tai more than a friend? Sure he's got cute ways to himself and very sensible and caring at times, but her? With Tai? No, impossible, right?

"Come on Mimi."

"No I'm being dead serious Sora, you and Tai have some type of chemical bondage going on."

Sora laughed as she tilted her head back, "You have to be kidding me? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Mimi smirked at her own comment, "Well, I was thinking about it in Chemistry class, considering the teacher is a complete boredom-aholic."

"Boredom-aholic huh? I didn't know that was such a word." Sora pointed out as she reached over on the table next to the couches arm and grabbed her notebook and pencil, beginning to write down some notes of some kind.

Mimi leaned back in a comfortable confinement. In one of the beanie-bags that Sora had lying out on the floor. "Well, it's a new word. Here shortly those who write the dictionary will be saying _boredom-aholic_ _whoever thought of that word is a complete genius._" Mimi laughed at her own statement.

Sora couldn't help but to snicker. Her friends, they're one of a kind no doubt about that. They always uplifted her spirit whenever she's feeling down and is able to laugh with and at them, and not to forget to mention at herself also. Sure, she's done some completely idiotic things growing up, but when it comes down to her friends… they always knew a way of making her laugh.

"You're a nut you know that?" Sora said shaking her head.

"Then you're an almond." Mimi raised her brown eyes at her friend. Starring deeply into those Crimson eyes. It was if she was trying to read Sora's soul. Though, that's completely impossible. You'd have to be supernatural to do something like that, right?

"Sora, what's wrong?" Mimi asked, her now smile turning into a frown as she watches closely.

Sora now frowned. Her head tilted down as she could feel the warm tears burst in her eyes. Oh, how much she hated the dreadfulness of being an emotional girl.

"I don't know Mimi, I feel so terrible for what I did to Tai. How could he ever forgive me?" She asked with a slight sniffle.

Mimi, more floored than you could imagine gotten to her feet and sat next to her friend. Wrapping her long arms around the small girls body she hushed her softly, "Don't worry Sora, Tai's a forgiving guy. Remember what you told me? Tai can always forgive but he can't ever forget? So what makes you think that he won't forgive you?"

Sora sniffled, "Why wouldn't he not want to forget me is the real question Mimi. I'm such a terrible friend to him. I didn't mean-"

"He knows that Sora."

"Mimi, you should have seen it." Sora backed away and looked into her friends now crystal brown eyes. "He looked so upset. He was hurt. I know he's still hurting." She stammered, her body trembling as she could only possibly think of how Tai could feel.

Meanwhile at the High school…

"Tai, come on! What's wrong with you?" One of the soccer players out in the field yelled, as the frustration of his teammates began to show.

Tai sighed, shaking his head as he couldn't help but think about earlier that day. _I'm such an idiot._ he thought to himself with a groggy groan while the ball slipped past him as they practiced.

"Time out." The coach called walking up to Tai and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, go to the showers."

"Huh?" Tai's chocolate brown eyes quickly glanced up as a blank expression filled his face. He wasn't paying any attention for the half part of things and the other part he was well, completely locking himself out of things.

"Take a shower. Go home. Do whatever you gotta do. I'll excuse you on this one account. Only because your one of my best players. And something is bothering you." The coach said softly while his grasp on Tai's shoulder tightened.

Tai nodded in complete agreement. He was completely unfocused. Not himself at all. It wasn't like Tai, especially to zone out during a soccer game or even at practice at that matter.

A bit of frustration flowed through his blood while also embarrassment due to the idea the coach told him to basically leave and come back on the next day. He knew he wasn't himself, and it was over something completely, most utterly, ignorant?

No. Not ignorant. Maybe selfish?

No. Not that either.

So then what?

A sigh escaped his mouth. It was from the idea his feelings still for Sora was flustering through his veins. He liked her. And no, not this little, I like you type. It was, more. More than 'I like you as a friend'. He actually wanted her more than that way. But considering from the outlook of today… the feelings, well… obviously… they weren't the same.

_How in the hell can I be so stupid?_ Tai thought entering the locker room and grabbing his gear. _How can I actually just say something like that? Especially to her. Was I being to harsh? _ He slammed his locker and pressed his forehead against it. _Damn it, I hate myself._

He moved swiftly away, swinging his backpack across his shoulders as he turned around, to see a pair of crystal blue eyes starring at him. He gave a weak grin and shifted his head up in a friendly gesture, "Hey." He was able to muffle out.

"Hey." The other boy nodded the same gesture and proceeded to come forward towards Tai.

What for though?

Tai just arched an eyebrow as a blow to the cheek was thrown at him. His face snapped quickly to the other side and his hand quickly found itself in contact with the now redden area on his face.

"Thanks Matt, I kind of needed that." Tai said, looking back at his friend who now shook his hand from the pain that throbs in the knuckles.

Matt Smirked as he began to rub his hand against his now red knuckles, "Hey any time. I saw how you was playing. Did by any chance something happened today?" Matt asked, swiftly. His eyes arched up as his golden blonde hair softly swayed as air entered the locker room.

A good looking boy he happened to be. With wavy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, it's a wonder why women doesn't follow him around. Actually, who say's they don't?

Tai ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, "I don't know." He brushed off his soccer shorts and sighed.

"Care to talk about it?" Matt asked with a shrug. Being the friend he is, he himself never actually talked about his own problems. So what really makes him so stunning about Tai's?

Tai forced a grin, "Nah, I'm cool."

Matt gave another shrug while shoving his hands deep within his pockets, "Whatever."

The man, never and that means **_never_** went without saying the word _whatever _to something. It was a common word in Matt's dictionary. Sure, he says other things, but when it comes to feelings or even personal emotions from himself… you might as well get used to hearing that word. It's very common, nonetheless.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Matt asked, trying to make things much better.

Tai smiled, "Sure, what could it hurt?"

**__**

TBC…

Feedback to Reviewers that Reviewed the last Chapter:

****

SkyAngelia: Thank you, I am grateful that you enjoy it. And I'm extremely sorry for not updating faster. (Bows apologetically)

****

Twilight StarZ: Again, extremely sorry for not updating sooner.

****

Tai's Girl: (laughs) I'm find this is a chain reaction of some kind. Extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a lazy individual no doubt about it.

****

Blondie121147: (Gasps) You actually read the last one. (Has a heart attack) I liked the first one also. Though, I think there's going to be a lot of changes throughout this entire fic! (laughs)

****

DarkMetal of Destruction: Thank you, your gratitude is most appreciated in all means.

****

Kara: No fear, I have continued! After a long delay that is! (Laughs)

**CatamonsPartner:** (laughs) I also feel sorry for Tai and I'm the one who wrote this! (Cries) How could I be so mean. Though if it was left up to me, he'd be mine and not Sora's. (laughs)

****

Michele: (Wipes away tear) Thank you. I'm glad you like it!

****

Tai-for-you: Well no need for waiting! Here's the next chapter! (Winks)

****

DBZgtfan2004: I completely agree, Tai and Sora forever!

****

Gennai's Apprentice: (laughs) Must I say, I'm honored to have someone, such as yourself, to review my work. And yes, your right… deplored does mean to feel sorry. I was stupid when I was younger. Considering I wrote this story when I was a teenager and now I'm not. (Sniffles) But I did go through and changed the mistakes I made. Thanks to you. I appreciate your work and your wonderful criticism.

**A/N:** I do believe that takes care of that. (Wipes Sweat drops away from forehead) I have a feeling that you've all probably forgot this story and I do apologize for my late posting. Well for new readers and old Please be sure to hit the little blue button that has go on it! You know that button is very irresistible.

Kracker


End file.
